No longer a secret
by ZombieMistress
Summary: Hermione and Luna are found out but not in they way Hermione had planed.


Writers Challenge With 'One Who Simply Watches'

"Ron leave me alone!" Hermione screamed while walking down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Come on Babe why not? We shared a kiss and held hands." Ron following after her.

"Ron that was a spur of the moment kiss, it meant nothing and I held your hand cause that is what the three of us have been doing since first year. Now go away and leave me alone." Reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"But babe!"

"Stop calling me babe!"

"Come on I am very sure that after being with a real man you will never go back." Ron grabbed her wrist.

"One, even if I slept with a "real man" I would still be a lesbian. Two, I hope you are not referring to yourself cause you are nothing but a boy."

Ron, being the idiot that he is, forced Hermione in to a kiss. The whole place heard their yelling but when they heard the slap they all peaked into the hallway to see what was up.

(Wanted to make Snape alive at this point but no it change story a tiny bit. But I can see him laughing a little at Hermione calling Ron a boy then really laughing when hearing the slap. I can so see Dumbledore just shaking his head in slight dismay.)

Hermione stormed off to go for a walk to the park a few blocks down to get away from Ron. Ron was confused as to what had just happened but then went to go after Hermione. Harry cursed Ron's feet to not move from there spot.

"What the bloody hell man?" Ron yelled at Harry.

"Leave her alone Ron. Her and Luna have been dating for a while man."

"Why do you know that and not me?"

"Because I showed no signs of being homophobic."

"I am not homophobic!"

"Yes you are Ron that whole conversation down the stairs and what you just did was homophobic."

"It was…." Ron did not get to finish his sentence before his mother had enough and said Ron's full name, everyone went running.

While Ron got chewed out on how rude he was and now she cannot believe she raised a homophobe, Luna thanked Harry for helping and left to find Hermione.

Hermione was crying on a swing when Luna showed up.

"Do not cry my sweet flower." Luna hugged her lovingly.

"In front of everyone how could he! We were not ready to tell everyone yet."

"Most people already figured it out flower."

"They have?"

Luna giggled. "Maybe if you got your nose out of a book or between my legs you would have noticed, plus we forgot a silence charm a few times."

Hermione realized Luna was right they had hoped that every time they forgot that no one heard but she knew they did.

After a while Hermione calmed down while swinging with Luna. She got up and kissed Luna lovingly before taking her hand and walking back.

"How was Ron when I left?"

"When I left he was still glued to the ground by Harry and his mother was chewing him out."

"He is like a bother to me. The kiss meant nothing but pure joy of being alive, not hey I want to date you." Hermione hung her head in sadness. "What do I say when I get back."

"I think he will come around and apologize in his own time. Just think he needs time to register and recover from Madam Wesley." Luna skipped along with her usual smile that Hermione loved.

When they got back Ron was could not be found or at least seen. Hermione and Luna did slightly look for him to make sure he was ok but did not put too much effort into looking. At dinner Ron could still not be seen and Harry was gone as well. The lone twin said they went out to eat to give Hermione some space and Ron more time to think. Luna openly held Hermione's hand at dinner and acted like a normal couple, Hermione blushed the whole time while Luna was her normal giggly self. Everyone was happy for them a toast was even made to them. They had been together before and after the war and during all that never left the honeymoon stage of their relationship. After dinner both girls went to the library to relax, Hermione was being usual Hermione with her nose so deep in a book the world was blocked out and Luna was flipping through a magazine upside down while humming. After a few hours went by Luna got tired of the sixth magazine and decided it was time to have some fun since everyone was most likely in bed.

"My flower." Luna sang while draping her arms around Hermione's neck from behind.

Hermione was deep in the book.

Luna upset ran her hands down the front of Hermione and undid her pants. "My flower."

Hermione was still very deep in the book to notice anything.

"Flower." Luna reached into Hermione's panties and started gently rubbing her clit.

"Ummm love what are you doing?" Hermione was shocked out of her reading state and now back to reality.

"We are alone and everyone is asleep." Still gently playing this Hermione's clit.

"Luna…" Hermione wanted to protest but was enjoying herself to much and just opened her legs more.

"Good girl." Luna reached down more an inserted two fingers into Hermione's very wet opening.

Hermione dropped the book onto the floor as she enjoyed Luna's touch. She leaned back to kiss Luna and in their passionate kiss Luna plunged her fingers in and out of her lover faster while still playing with Hermione's clit with the other hand. It did not take Hermione long to reach an orgasm with the extra stimulation.

"Relieve your stress from earlier today?" Luna asked while tasting Hermione on her fingers.

"Not yet." Hermione gave Luna a devilish grin while casting a silence charm on the library.

"Oh really?" Luna stepped over to the long couch near them.

"Yes." Hermione started kissing Luna lovingly while reaching up her shirt to play with her breast. Luna let out a soft moan as Hermione fiddled with her tender nipples. Grinning into the kiss Hermione undid Luna's bra an took off both her shirt and bra before gently pushing Luna down onto the couch to place one of Luna's supple breast into her mouth and teasing Luna's nipples with her tongue. Luna let out a moan while begging for more. Hermione started kissing down Luna's front while undoing Luna's pants and taking them off. With Luna in her panties Hermione rubbed a finger up and down feeling her eagerness through the panties. Hermione pulled the panties off with her teeth and when they were completely off she admired her lover with eyes full of bliss and love. Luna covered herself shyly. She was normally an open happy go lucky girl but having her body admired made her shy. Hermione smiled, she loved how shy her lover could be. After drinking in her partner she lowered herself down between her legs to play with her folds. She slowly licked ever centimeter of her love causing Luna's breathing to become heavy. Hermione wrote MINE with her tongue on Luna's clit, which always sent her almost to the edge. Luna was panting hard whenever Hermione gave her a break from moaning. Hermione lowered herself a little more to give her tongue better access to Luna's womanly opening. It did not take long to Luna to reach a climax and let out a rather loud moan.

After Luna relaxed from her strong climax the girls sat up on their knees allowing one hand to explore the wet petals of their lover and the other to explore their body. They kept close kissing and moaning at each other's movements. They kept it up riding each other's fingers until both throw their heads back as a wave of bliss hit them causing them to scream with pleasure.

Giggling at each other they heard a noise behind the closest book shelf. Hermione grabbed her wand on the floor next to her and transfigured the shelf into a blanket so it was more out of the way. The girls looked wide eyed at none other than Ron with his pants on the ground and his hand holding his penis. Luna was the first to let out a scream, she was shy when it came to Hermione looking at her but for someone watch her and it be a male on top of that sent the peaceful Luna over the edge. Since it was silencing charm normally went down after arousal stopped for a about ten minutes everyone in the house heard Luna's scream and Hermione yell "Ron what the bloody hell do you think you are doing". Since the war had not ended long when everyone heard the scream everyone ran to the library to help who may be in trouble to find Ron exposed and the girls trying to cover themselves. Ron was in for it now.

"Ron what the bloody hell?" Harry asked while picking up the blanket in front of Ron and covering Hermione and Luna.

"It's their fault!" Ron protested while pulling up his pants, slightly failing.

"And how the bloody hell is it their fault? You're the one spying on them!" The lone twin barked.

"They should have gone to their room." Ron finally getting his pants 100% on.

"They share a room with me, they would have no privacy." Ginny stated with her wand pointed at her bother ready to curse him for being rude to her best friends.

"How the hell you get in here without us knowing?" Hermione was comforting a crying Luna while holding back tears herself.

"I came to see if you were here and heard muffled noises when I opened the door I heard one of you moaning loud, when I got to behind the bookshelf you both were heading to the couch." Ron looked away from everyone.

Hermione who was now crying herself from lack of privacy and respect from a guy she thought of as one time her brother. "And it never popped into your head to leave? No you just decided to stand there and use us for your own enjoyment?"

Ron didn't have time to answer before his mother finally stopped turning all shaded of anger to yell at him. Ron knew that this time he was literally not going to hear the end of it.

After a few days things were back to normal and Ron was made the house bitch, he did most of the cleaning and was at peoples hand and foot for a few things. He did apologize to the girls who took some time to forgive him. Hermione was still very upset and Luna still feared that she may be watched again and the thought of it always upset her. Luna was the main one having Ron doing random stuff since once upset by someone she losses her gentle and normalness for them. Ginny had moved in with Harry so the girls had their own room and room with his parents so he mother could keep a better eye on him.

(Hope you all liked it! =^w^=)


End file.
